1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data management apparatus and a data management method, and more particularly to a data management method that stores a low amount of image data in a limited storage space while minimizing a loss of the image data, thereby effectively storing and managing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
By virtue of recent developments in various media devices, contents containing image data and use thereof have been remarkably increased. However, content storage spaces of houses, offices, and the like are limited. Thus, it is difficult to store and manage contents to be retained due to the insufficient storage space.
In addition, as surveillance cameras have entered widespread use, high-capacity surveillance cameras and video information captured by surveillance cameras cover many buildings and streets. The amount of such data is remarkably increased, and thus, it is difficult to store the data for several months. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology for degrading and storing data.
As a conventional technology, one frame is stored for one to several seconds among data of several tens of frames per second. However, a high-performance video compression technology used for surveillance cameras has already been developed, and thus, conventional technology is not very effective. In addition, when only one picture is stored for several seconds, it is highly possible that information between stored frames disappears and evidence admissibility of an image captured by a surveillance camera lapses.